The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ×Heucherella and given the cultivar name of ‘Cracked Ice’. ×Heucherella is in the family Saxifragaceae. ×Heucherella ‘Cracked Ice’ originated from a controlled cross between Heuchera K326-5 (a proprietary unreleased Heuchera hybrid), as the seed parent, and Tiarella 58-7 (a proprietary unreleased Tiarella hybrid), as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera K326-5 (unpatented), the new cultivar has leaves that are more lobed and flowers that are white rather than purple pink.
Compared to the pollen parent, Tiarella 58-7 (unpatented), the new cultivar has silver rather than green leaves.
Compared to ×Heucherella ‘Quicksilver’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,081, the new cultivar has leaves that are more deeply lobed and with more dark, prominent veins.
Compared to ×Heucherella ‘Gunsmoke’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,395, the new cultivar has a smaller habit that is tighter and denser, shorter flowers, leaves that are more silver, glossier, and have round sinuses in terminal lobes on mature leaves.
This new ×Heucherella is distinguished by:                1. medium size, palmatifid leaves with prominent sinuses,        2. silver veiled leaves that change background colors from purple tinted green to copper tinted,        3. prominent dark veins in summer through winter leaves        4. a low mounding plant habit,        5. grows equally well in full sun or filtered shade in the Pacific Northwest, and        6. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.